


a night in paris

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Facial, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: They were something like friends in the beginning, until they became the number one favorite combi.





	a night in paris

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (better as friends).

Taisuke leans his head back, offering a nice shot of his throat, and snaps his hips back and forth to ride the man beneath him. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine it’s someone else — anyone else — and actually get into it, low moans falling from his lips and hands squeezing his own thighs as he puts on the best show that he can, which is what he’s getting paid for.

“Look at him, Fujigaya!” the director yells, and Taisuke turns to glare at him. That will be edited out.

“Lean forward,” that nasal voice hisses, and Taisuke reluctantly stares down at the face he sees entirely too much as he follows direction. Then Kitayama’s pounding up into him, hitting him right where it matters and Taisuke can’t see straight anymore, his body taking over and pushing back as he falls forward and his senses are hit with a strong, all too familiar burst of cinnamon.

“I hate you so much,” he hisses, not bothering to be quiet because they’ll be dubbed over anyway, and he can swear that bastard smiles into his cheek.

They fuck like that for awhile, until Taisuke’s clawing down Kitayama’s forearms from the accumulated pressure that he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to, even after several years in the industry. Finally he sits back up, bouncing enough that his noises are real, and this time he pushes his hair back with both hands in addition to flashing his throat again.

“Okay, Fujigaya, whenever you’re ready,” the director calls out.

“Finally,” Taisuke mutters, reaching down to take his cock in hand and pull himself off as fast as he can. Maybe he’ll hit Kitayama’s face this time, which has been his goal since they were paired together. He’s short enough, Taisuke reasons.

“Slow down,” Kitayama grumbles, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust upward, and it shocks Taisuke into coming before he’s ready. He tries to stay coherent enough to stay in character, but he can’t even whine as Kitayama rolls them over and slams into him a few more times before pulling out and coming on his throat.

“Cut!” the director yells, and Taisuke shoves Kitayama off of him and stumbles off set, accepting a towel from an intern to wipe himself down.

A long shower later, Taisuke’s getting dressed when he notices someone small lingering in the doorway. He’d recognize Kitayama even with his clothes on, those eyes that look at him in a pitying way that makes Taisuke want to punch him in the face.

“The usual place?” Kitayama asks casually.

“Whatever,” Taisuke answers, fixing his hair in the mirror. It won’t matter anyway since he’ll be wearing a hat, but anything to keep from looking at Kitayama.

Kitayama seems to accept that as an answer and leaves. Taisuke sees his own displeased reflection in the mirror and wonders why their fans like to torture him so much. Even the agency has all of these OTP bonding requirements, like being seen together in their private time and doing photoshoots that are gayer than the actual porno movies they make. They already have sex on camera, for fuck’s sake. Taisuke doesn’t even seen the appeal of the pair of them together, aside from being the F and the K of Set-My-Fk2. Personally Taisuke thinks he looks hotter with Tamamori, but the fans ship him with Miyata.

His ‘date’ with Kitayama is more of the same, crabbing about work since that’s about the only thing they have in common. Kitayama still has scenes with the other members, but Taisuke’s basically been typecasted as Kitayama’s bitch and nothing he does with anyone else sells nearly as much. Rarely they’ll be given a third, but ‘Fujikita’ are still expected to prefer each other and do dumb shit like high-five over the third’s back.

“You know,” Kitayama says after about twenty minutes of patiently listening to Taisuke rant, “if you’d just let yourself enjoy it, you wouldn’t hate it so much.”

“Easy for you to say, when all you do is lay there,” Taisuke grumbles.

Kitayama shrugs. “I was as surprised as you were when they switched us.”

“I can’t decide if I preferred it that way or not,” Taisuke says honestly. In the beginning, Taisuke was the one topping Kitayama due to their height difference, but for whatever reason the fans wanted it the other way. Taisuke has the face of a bottom, or something. Whatever pays the bills, he figures, because having sex with Kitayama is having sex with Kitayama no matter who plays what role.

“I talked to them about giving us a girl.”

_That_ gets Taisuke’s attention, and he nearly knocks over his beer as he willingly looks into Kitayama’s face for probably the first time in three years. “And?”

“They’re considering it,” Kitayama says, sounding about as shocked as Taisuke feels. “Basically I told them that’s the only way you’d smile on camera with me.”

Taisuke snorts. “That’s probably true.”

“Hey,” Kitayama says suddenly. “I did this for you, so you could at least thank me.”

“I’ll thank you when she’s between us,” Taisuke says. “Or when I’m between you two. Whatever, as long as I can be inside her. _God_ I miss women.”

Kitayama looks wistfully at the gyoza frying on the vendor’s grill. “I remember when I liked girls.”

Taisuke laughs in spite of himself, and Kitayama joins in. In another life, maybe they could be friends. They were something like friends in the beginning, until they became the number one favorite combi. Now he’s fairly certain the entire basis of their appeal is the unimpressed expressions Taisuke consistently has on his face. His fans are sadists like that.

The only time he even remotely likes Kitayama is when the older man is on his knees, sucking Taisuke’s cock in and out of his mouth that even Taisuke has to agree was made for this purpose. He also doesn’t mind when Taisuke grabs his hair, though that’s more of a silent cue between the two of them than anything else. If he gets too close, he can let Kitayama know without looking like a tool.

“ _Look_ at him, Fujigaya!”

Taisuke leans up on his elbows and forces his head up, looking down at Kitayama who’s staring up at him through wet bangs. They’re poolside today, Taisuke sitting on the edge while Kitayama approaches him from the water. He’s pretty sure Kitayama smirks at him before tonguing the slit of his cock, which has Taisuke twisting his hair because he _knows_ Taisuke really likes that, dammit. Thankfully he lets up, but not until Taisuke’s gasping and trembling because he almost just blew the scene.

He takes great joy in coming on Kitayama’s face later, even if he has to spend the next thirty-five minutes scraping his back against the concrete as Kitayama fucks him into it. At least he’s the one laying down this time, and this position keeps Kitayama from hitting him too deep until it’s comfortable again. Taisuke supposes there are perks to working together for so long, even if Taisuke would rather stare directly into the sun than meet Kitayama’s eyes for a _shared moment_.

“You’re going to go blind if you keep that up,” Kitayama tells him after the scene is finished. “Can’t you just visualize someone else while staring in my general direction?”

“The last time I did that, my eyes crossed and you ruined the scene by laughing at me,” Taisuke grumbles, and Kitayama snickers in memory.

They’re still toweling off when they reach the dressing room, where an honest-to-god _female_ is waiting for them in a modest blue dress. Taisuke stops short, leading Kitayama to run right into him, and if he hadn’t just come (twice), Taisuke would probably get hard just from the sight of her.

“Hi,” she greets them with a big smile. “I’m Oomasa Aya. Please be good to me.”

“Surprise,” Kitayama whispers in his ear, then smacks him on the ass as he heads to the shower. Taisuke’s so preoccupied gaping at their visitor that he only winces a little bit.

“H-hi,” Taisuke sputters out, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist for some sense of decency. “I’m Fujigaya Taisuke.”

“I know who you are,” Aya says, her eyes sparkling. “I’ve been watching your videos for years. You’re the reason I got into adult entertainment.”

It’s not the first time he’s heard that, but it’s still strange to think that he’s an inspiration to his juniors like this. “Thank you?”

“No, thank _you_.” Aya gets to her feet and steps closer to Taisuke, who backs up against the wall. “I’m honored to work with you, senpai. I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

“Work with you…” Taisuke repeats, then races for his schedule. All it says is that he and Kitayama are filming again this afternoon, something about starving artists in Paris. Taisuke doesn’t bother to read the synopses anymore since they’re all equally as stupid and unresearched. He imagines he’ll be wearing a striped shirt and a beret while Kitayama dons a ridiculous fake mustache and uses an awful French accent.

“Yeah, I’ve been added to your French scene.” Aya smiles up at him, her lip gloss sparkling, and apparently Taisuke’s body could not give two fucks about being exhausted because he’s getting interested again. “Be gentle with me, okay? It’s my first time.”

“Your first time?” Taisuke chokes.

“On camera,” Aya clarifies with a giggle, and Taisuke lets out a relieved exhale. “Hey, did you want to rehearse? We still have a few hours until filming and, well.” She nods down to the growing bump in Taisuke’s towel.

“They frown upon that kind of thing here,” Kitayama speaks up, coming out of nowhere with a towel wrapped around his head like a turban and nothing else. “Save it for the scene.”

Aya smiles charmingly at him, her eyes lingering between his legs. “Hello, Kitayama-senpai.”

“He doesn’t like girls,” Taisuke hisses, and Kitayama just rolls his eyes and walks up to Aya.

“She has such a nice mouth, though,” he says, scrutinizing her lips as he lifts a finger to trace them.

“I don’t have a gag reflex, either,” Aya tells him, beaming at the praise.

Kitayama groans so low that Taisuke shivers from across the room. “Look forward to working with you, Aya-chan.”

Taisuke’s only a little jealous that Aya has stars in her eyes as she melts at Kitayama’s touch that continues along her cheekbones and into her thick, curly hair. “Me too. You two are my favorite pairing ever.”

“Of course we are,” Taisuke grits through his teeth, his erection suddenly gone as he foregoes a shower and just throws on his street clothes.

Naturally, Kitayama turns toward him, raising his eyebrows as he approaches Taisuke from behind and helps him button his shirt. Taisuke just rolls his eyes and lets it happen, just like everything else, though he doesn’t mind the way Aya’s watching them. Finally he shrugs Kitayama off of him, popping his collar as he reaches for his bag.

“Lunch?” he asks openly, turning to smile at Aya.

His skin tingles at the way she melts. “Sure!”

They eat French, because it’s appropriate, and Aya has no problems telling both Taisuke and Kitayama what she likes and doesn’t like. Taisuke drops his fork when he learns that she got this job by having seven orgasms in a row during her audition, and even Kitayama looks impressed as she happily shares her last gangbang experience in explicit detail.

On the way back, they discuss the formation and Taisuke can’t even bring himself to bemoan all of his interactions with Kitayama because _he gets to fuck Aya_. He can’t think of anything else the entire time leading up to the scene, when he’s wearing the striped shirt and beret, pretending to paint her while she’s lounging on a chaise wearing only a necklace.

“Is this the fucking Titanic,” he mutters under his breath, but Aya just shines. She’s just as gorgeous without clothes, her breasts full and her pubic hair trimmed neatly.

Kitayama’s the butler, which makes no sense other than he has to wear a uniform with his fake mustache that Taisuke’s ready to rip off five seconds into their open-mouthed kissing. He’s much feistier than usual and he knows Kitayama notices, gripping him hard on the waist to get him to calm down. They have a long scene ahead of them, after all.

Then he turns to the side and sees Aya on her back, touching herself and suddenly everything Kitayama’s doing to him feels really good, enough to slide fingers up into his hair and mouth his neck without taking his eyes off of her. Kitayama jerks in surprise, not used to Taisuke doing things on his own will, and then his lips are on Taisuke’s ear.

“I thought this might get you to like it more,” Kitayama whispers. “You’re welcome, you insufferable idiot.”

Taisuke ignores him and licks his lips, eyes locked on Aya’s glistening fingers pushing in and out of herself, and nearly pounces her the second the director calls for him to switch. He kisses her hard, hands all over her like he’s trying to touch her everywhere at once, and she moans into his mouth as she leans into him.

Now it’s Kitayama’s turn to watch, pretending to be interested in the pair of them making out on the chaise as he slowly pumps his length. Taisuke spares him a glance because he’s supposed to, but his vision is so hazy that all he sees are lights and cameras and he returns to Aya’s mouth as one of his hands drifts down between her legs to replace hers.

Instantly her head falls back and she arches sharply, tightening around his fingers and it takes him a second to realize that she just came. He’s staring at her in awe as she comes down and giggles at him, rocking back against his fingers to make it clear that she’s not done, and he kisses her again.

“Down, Fujigaya,” he hears from off set, and Taisuke’s never been so happy to hear that direction before in his career. It’s been awhile since he’s done this, but he doubts anything has changed since then, and by this point he’s positive that Aya can get off if the wind blows the right way. Sure enough, she’s clamping around his fingers again within the first couple licks to her clit.

“Aya-chan, can you slow down a little?” the director calls out. “It’s hotter if the audience watches you build up to it.”

“Sorry,” she replies, breathless as she looks down at Taisuke and adds, “It’s too good.”

It’s the best piece of criticism he’s ever gotten and Taisuke tries not to look too smug as he purposely gets sloppy in his tonguing and flicks his wrist without really moving his fingers. He’s learned all kinds of tricks in this industry to make sex last, though up until now it’s only been with men. He can tell Aya’s trying hard to hold back, which just makes him feel awesome and has him counting down the minutes until he can finally be inside her.

“Switch!”

Someone hands Taisuke a condom and he hastily rolls it on, standing at one end of the chaise and pulling her back against him. They kiss over her shoulder until another set of hands joins them and Kitayama pulls her out of Taisuke’s mouth, right into his own and Taisuke finds it marginally attractive to watch them together. Then Kitayama’s leaning over Aya’s shoulder to kiss _him_ and Taisuke can’t even be bothered by it, only giving him half of a glare when he pulls back and takes his place at the other end of the chaise.

“He likes it when you use your teeth a little,” Taisuke hisses in Aya’s ear before releasing her, eyes on the way her hair cascades down her smooth back as she bends over between them and lifts her ass for Taisuke’s taking. He takes a deep breath as he positions himself, then meets Kitayama’s eyes just before they roll back into his head with Aya’s first lick to his cock. She’s putting on a hell of a show and Taisuke can’t keep his eyes off of them, watching Aya take him in inch by inch until there’s nothing left.

“Get to it, Fujigaya!”

Taisuke shakes himself back to reality and plunges inside her, letting his head fall back as he sinks into her warmth. Gently he grips her hips and starts to move, controlling her speed on Kitayama as well, and he cries out the first time she comes around him.

“Look at each other, boys,” the director says, and Taisuke wonders why he doesn’t just record it to playback with every single scene they do. He forces his eyes open and forward to find Kitayama doing essentially the same thing, and it’s easier to find it hot since he’s actually fucking something female and everything is hot to him right now.

“Now high-five over her back.”

Taisuke prides himself on not rolling his eyes, only setting his jaw as he lifts his arm to clasp hands with Kitayama. They hold it for a few seconds as they rock Aya between them, and Taisuke notices Kitayama tightening his fingers more than is really necessary. He doesn’t figure it out at first, but then his other hand is inconspicuously pinching Aya’s thigh and she appears to back off enough for Kitayama to calm down, nodding gratefully at Taisuke while Taisuke offers a half smile that will undoubtedly send their fans into spontaneous orgasms.

“Switch!”

The next position has Aya on her back, grinning up at Taisuke from her flushed face while Kitayama settles behind them and drapes himself over Taisuke’s back. This is his favorite position with Kitayama because he doesn’t have to look at him, just hear the grunts in his ear which aren’t actually that unpleasant. Now Taisuke’s the one moving back and forth, thrusting deep into Aya while Kitayama works his way inside Taisuke and takes over the rhythm.

“Jesus, fuck,” he gasps, falling forward and nearly banging his and Aya’s foreheads together. “You are my favorite.”

“Thanks, senpai,” she replies. “If you angle a little lower, I’ll come really hard.”

“As soon as you get the cue,” he promises her, then kisses her incredibly messily as he’s pushed into her over and over again.

It’s a few more minutes before the director starts them off. “All right, Aya-chan, ladies first.”

Taisuke lifts her hips as requested and slams into her, feeling her tighten right away and her scream is better than anything prerecorded. She’s red all the way down to her breasts, breath heaving and hair all over the place as she falls apart beneath him, and Taisuke bites his lip and prays that his cue will be soon.

“Fujigaya, go. Then Kitayama.”

It’s Kitayama who pulls Taisuke back, snapping off the condom and fisting his cock until he stripes Aya’s belly with his release, whimpering a little when Kitayama doesn’t stop right away. Then he’s shoved down on top of Aya, who curls her body around him as Kitayama pulls out and decorates his lower back.

“Cut,” and Taisuke cheers with absolutely no energy, not bothering to hide the giant grin on his face as he rolls off of Aya and congratulates her on a successful first performance.

He makes it until his third beer at the after party before mustering up the courage to ask her out, but she lets him down gently with the old ‘I don’t want a relationship right now, but let’s definitely be friends!’ line, and Taisuke returns dejectedly to where Yokoo and Kitayama are toasting to wrapping up yet another number one seller by Set-My-Fk2.

“You look like you should have a tail between your legs,” Yokoo says to Taisuke, then his face lights up. “Oh, wouldn’t that be adorable, Kitamitsu? You two could pet play, and–”

Taisuke smacks him in the back of the head to shut him up, then slumps into his vacated seat. “She turned me down.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Kitayama mutters, looking amused. “You just fuck me for a living.”

“Get fucked by,” Yokoo corrects.

Rolling his eyes, Taisuke finds comfort in the lip of his bottle. “I don’t care that she does it! It’s part of the job, I understand that.”

“Can you stop doing that, please,” Kitayama says suddenly, squirming as Taisuke gives him a weird look. “You are rimming your beer.”

Taisuke flicks his tongue faster just to be a brat and Yokoo bursts out laughing. “You two really are cute,” he teases, and Taisuke’s pretty sure both he and Kitayama kick him under the table.

Then they share a side-glance of alliance and Taisuke thinks there’s worse things than being stuck with this guy.


End file.
